opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Płonie ognisko
Rozdział 1 Sara siedziała w pobliżu sporego ogniska i uważnie patrzyła na "tradycyjne polskie świętowanie". Sama, niestety, nie mogła wziąć w nim udziału, z powodu sporego, krwotoku z nosa. Przekrzywiła głowę i śledziła każdy ruch trzydziestu tancerzy rozpoczynających swój „tradycyjny inaczej” taniec. Krok do tyłu, krok do przodu, złap partnerkę, podskok! Krok w bok, w lewo, prawo, obrót, na bok, zmiana partnera! Kilkanaście par tańczyło wokół sporego ogniska. Jedni mówią że tańczą krakowiaka, inni że mazurka, są nawet tacy co twierdzą że poloneza. Sara spojrzała na bok i patrzyła z zachwytem na kroki najlepszej pary. Przodowała Val -Niemka o ciężkim imieniu, więc po prostu skrócono je do Val- wraz z Markiem. Większość imprezowiczów, składała się z Polaków, za wyjątkiem właśnie Val i pewnego Włocha, tańcującego, gdzieś tam z tyłu. Sam taniec był ciężki, i można by powiedzieć że lekko spontaniczny. Każda para po nieudanym kroku, lub po wypadnięciu z rytmu, musiała odejść na bok, i ustąpić lepszym miejsca. Zostało ośmiu tancerzy. Chwilę później, po skończonym tańcu, tłum wiwatował pozostałym, najlepszym parom,a następnie prawie cały poszedł w las, w sobie tylko znanych celach. No cóż, dziś Noc Kupały, polskie rdzenne Walentynki! Val wraz z Markiem, pomału doczłapała do Sary, z tyłu za nimi szła Małgorzata. O ile Val, miała sporą grację w tańcu, to szła krzywo i, no cóż pokracznie. Val podeszła i naraz padła mrucząc niezrozumiałe dla Sary słowa. Upiła się. Sara spojrzała na nią z niesmakiem. Nie wypada tak młodej dziewczynie pić. -Nie chcesz wiedzieć, jak było gdy upiła się po raz pierwszy -rzucił Marek - ta historia zawiera polską kozę, wino i .. . -Ani mi się waż! -Na te słowa Małgośka, rzuciła butem w Marka - Ona cię normalnie zamorduje jak się dowie, że o tym paplasz! -Najpierw pewnie z półgodziny, będzie starała się to powtórzyć -Oddawaj mojego buta! -Rzucisz nim znowu? -Tak. Oddaj mi go, jest mi potrzebny! - Zaczęli się gonić wokół ogniska wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy. Sara tymczasem spoglądała na Val. Miała typową niemiecką urodę, piękne wielkie niebieskie oczy i do tego wysokie kości policzkowe. Tylko włosy miała czarne, jak heban. Była też bardzo wysoka. Sarę ciekawiło, czy zawsze chodzi tak krzywo, czy po prostu jest zbyt pijana? Czy to głupie pytanie? Wtedy też, Val obudziła się i mruknęła do niej coś po niemiecku. -A mówisz, może po polsku? – spytała nieśmiało dziewczyna z zakrwawionym nosem. -A mozie i mówim - czknęła. Spojrzała niemrawo wokół. -Wy Polacy, macie dopiero niezle swienta. U nas to tak sie nie zabawis -Nie? -Odkund Hitler u wladz ... Jak to sie mowi? Eee…. -Jakie są u was największe święta? Jakie są Niemcy? Jaka jest wasza ulubiona potrawa narodowa? Polubiłaś łoscypki? Mieszkasz w Berlinie? Czy to prawda, że …– Sara zaczęła szybko obsypywać znajomą pytaniami -Was? -Was? Że nas? Ale o co… -Ja po polski nie mowie dobrze, moziesz wolnieć mowić proszę? –wyczuwało się silny niemiecki akcent w głosie cudzoziemki -Oooo, no tak, ja.. tego no – Sara zaczerwieniła się, aż po czubki uszu – No ten…dużo u was Żydów? -Untermenschen, mówia a i... - w tym momencie niespodziewanie nadbiegła Małgośka i, z rozbiegu, przewaliła się na Val. -Malgoska! -Śśśśśśśśśś -mruknęła "Małgoska" -Śśśśśśśś - powtórzyła uważnie Val - Małgośśśśśśśśśśka. Małgoska! -Wiesz, co? Chyba już nieważne, doskonale mówisz po Polsku. Ja ją uczyłam, wiecie? -Tak jak uczyłaś tego Włocha? - Marek zjawił się zaraz za Małgosią - On nawet cześć ci po polsku nie wykumka -Oj, nie kwękaj mi tu nad uchem! -Malgoska? Wisz co mi chodzim po glowie? – tajemniczo wymruczała Val -Oj, wim ja to, wim -niczym góralka odrzekła uroczyście Małgosia. Po czym, zaczęły rozmawiać wesoło po niemiecku. Zapewne Małgosi szło tak w niemieckim, jak Val w polskim. Spojrzałam się na niebo. Piękna gwieździsta, bezchmurna noc. Wielki księżyc zadawał się być nawet jaśniejszy niż zwykle. Drzewa i wielkie ognisko nadawały wszystkiemu niezwykle, tajemniczą atmosferę. Wszyscy wydawali się pijani ogólnym szczęściem. Z czego? Z życia, z tak pięknej nocy, z tak pięknego lasu, z tak pięknych gwiazd i z tak pięknego święta! Była to noc z 21 na 22 czerwca 1939. Kategoria:Natasza201 Kategoria:Opowiadania 2015 Kategoria:Obyczajowe Kategoria:Historyczne